


Minuet

by Anonymous



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Minuet

The first text was easy to ignore. Strolling through Central Park with Handsome, she stopped just long enough to flip her phone open and closed again.

The second text came early the next morning, timed to arrive in the first moments after waking, when she was still a little drunk with sleepiness. He should have known better than to think her judgment would be any worse at 7:00 am on a Friday than it would be at noon.

The third text chimed in that evening; she grabbed for her phone immediately, expecting some juicy gossip from Serena's date, only to be confronted with his name. Again. She rolled her eyes and heaved a sigh with impressive theatrics, despite the fact that she was alone in her room. Practice makes perfect, after all.

Saturday passed quietly. She told herself she enjoyed the peace.

On Sunday afternoon, while stifling boredom by eavesdropping on customers at Pinkberry, her phone vibrated on the table. A table away, a classmate confided in a friend that she had made out with Ethan Matthews at Ramona's party, and now, at school, he pretended he didn't even know her. He was _such_ a bastard. Her friend nodded sympathetically. He was a total dog. Blair glowered at her phone, but looked at the message anyway.

 

On Monday afternoon, Blair found herself stalking out to the quad. She spotted her quarry easily, lounging with practiced nonchalance, a book perched on his fingers. As she approached him, he lowered the book to the bench and looked up at her, his placid mien meeting her cold glare.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Blair Waldorf." He smiled a little.

Her brow furrowed; he seemed almost… genuine. She shook it off, squinted her eyes shut with a quick nod of the head.

"What is this?" She demanded, indicating her phone.

"Oh, so you got them? You never replied, so I wasn't sure." He shifted on the bench to better face her, settling his shoulders against the wall and cocking his head.

His casual manner irritated her. She told herself it was because it merely broadcasted his lack of emotion, his heart-rending habit of treating everything like a game, and her merely as another player to vanquish. It certainly wasn't because he could command a level of calm that left her all but helpless, bewildered.

"I thought we discussed this, Chuck."  

Nodding toward her phone, Chuck's eyes narrowed and the corner of his mouth twitched. "I'm pretty sure we never discussed that suggestion, specifically."

Blair felt a creeping flush touch her cheeks and she cursed herself inwardly. No amount of conscious effort could keep the rising color in her face from betraying everything she felt, and exactly when she felt it. She tamped it down as best she could, attempting to recall the particularly acrid combination of humiliation and heart ache he had caused last summer, the way, on more than one occasion, he had seen her as used and used up, and told her so, the way he pretended so hard not to care about her that she was pretty sure he had actually come to believe it.

Chuck Bass was emotional napalm, and she knew it. Logically, consciously, she had long known it – since that endless, awful day spent pacing the Charles de Gaulle airport, since he had wanted – no, _expected_ – her to take him back, without so much as an apology, or any effort to mend the frayed edges of her heart. She had known it since he had proven that he was, as always, a leopard unwilling to alter his own spots.

But her heart was often not amenable to reasoning and logic. It operated on its own terms, doggedly resistant to learning from its own mistakes. So when she regarded him now, folded against the wall, gazing back at her, she felt the same flutter in her stomach and tightness in her chest that she had first felt all those months ago in the limousine. Time and experience had done nothing to temper the way he could make heat bloom within her, and she hated it.

The seconds seemed to slow, and he let the silence sink heavily between them. He knew she had come with something to say, but also that it never took much to talk her out of whatever she thought she believed with conviction. He could see the way she faltered and knew she could be persuaded.

Blair heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes. He was hopeless; she was sure of it. Her instinct for self-preservation made one last argument against the giddy lightness in her heart, and made a good case for extricating herself before she said too much, or let him say too much, and she found herself sinking again, too weak to swim to the surface.

Wordlessly, she moved to walk past him. This caught his attention and he slid from his position, springing to his feet and catching her just around the corner. His hand closed around her arm and she stopped, turning to regard him, trying to deny that this touch alone was enough to stifle any protest.

He pulled her against the wall, out of the middle of the hallway, and pressed his hips against her. Subtlety had never been his strong suit. It had never been necessary.

Chuck dipped his head low, toward her ear. "I meant it," he said, and his voice was thick and smooth and sweet.

Blair's face instinctively moved to press her cheek against his, a move that belied any protest. "Why should I believe you?" she asked anyway.

His breathing sounded shallow against her ear. "Because things are different now," he breathed. "I'm different now. And I'll do anything you want, anything to prove it to you," he appended.

"And why should I believe that?"

Impatient, at a loss for words, he pulled back just enough to meet her lips with his. He was soft and tender at first, yielding as she kissed him back. Blair was now the demanding one, her kiss infused with all the frustration and longing she had sublimated for so long.

He pulled back when he noticed students beginning to stream through the doors. "Class is going to start soon."

Blair blinked her eyes open, resistant to the benign reality which subsumed the kiss. "I don't care," she breathed. Blair shifted her hips under his and was rewarded with a small gasp. She was trapped again, and she knew it, but something about him was earnest. It was perhaps wishful thinking, but she wanted to believe him because not believing him would do nothing to help her escape and everything to make her feel miserable.

Glancing over his shoulder, she watched a few dozen students trickle into their classrooms and waited until the hall emptied before sliding out from under him and twining her fingers around his wrist. She tugged at his arm, pulling him down the hall.

He followed, uncertain at first, then surprised when her fingers closed around a doorknob.

She paused. "You'd do anything?"

Chuck swallowed hard, nodded.

Buoyed, Blair opened the door and rushed in, pulling it shut behind him. She surveyed the room, the former nurse's office, with satisfaction.

Chuck's arm slid around her waist, pulling her against him. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her once, right below her ear, the spot that always made her eager to abandon her inhibitions. "You know this room adjoins the secretary's office," he whispered.

"I guess we'll just have to be quiet then," came the coy reply.

She caught him off guard when she pushed him backward, and when the back of his knees collided with the edge of the thick foam mattress, he crumpled backward. Chuck caught himself and rested on his elbows, frozen, expecting to be apprehended by an angry, middle-aged school marm at any minute.

Faintly through the door, he heard the sound of footsteps and filing cabinet drawers. When he looked back at Blair, she was smiling. Really, truly smiling for the first time in longer than he could remember, the first time in too long.

"_Shhhh—_" she hissed as she slid a leg over his waist, settling on his lap. "If you get caught up to no good one more time, I don't think even the entirety of Bass Industries could keep you from getting expelled." She didn't need to tell him that for as little as he cared about school, expulsion would all but end his chances of getting back in the board of directors' good graces.

Chuck's eyes narrowed. She looked positively impish. She was in her element again, enjoying every moment, eager and able to forget everything that had come before this – at least for as long as it took for her to play out her game of choice.

Blair worked the buttons of his shirt, exposing his chest to an assault of hot kisses. His head dropped and his elbows slid out from under him. He was, as always, weak against her ministrations. As he settled prone on the mattress, he threaded his arms behind her back and coaxed her to kiss him. Blair obliged.

Chuck never closed his eyes during sex, but when Blair kissed him, his eyes slid shut in surrender. The light floral of her perfume commingled with the taste of her, sweet and heady. She slipped her tongue against his and all other thoughts were lost in fog.

He had not noticed her dragged the teeth of his zipper, and gasped against her neck when he felt her small warm hands encircle his already-rigid length.

"_Quiet,_" she reminded, smiling against his neck as her right hand began to test his readiness.

She felt him squirm beneath her, shifting his hips to press upward and stifling a moan as she squeezed her hand in response. With her free hand, she pulled aside the small scrap of fabric that stood between them. Blair guided the tip of his cock to her opening and he responded with an unconscious twitch, a surge of blood that signaled the acuteness of his hunger.

With her right hand, though, she maintained firm control, allowing him just the slightest entry, a teasing, tantalizing taste of what he really wanted. She angled her hips forward, plunging him only slightly further in, and only slightly further away from his agonizing impatience. He panted, rolled his hips a little, but did not challenge her authority further.

When she was certain of his compliance, Blair released him and slid her hands to his wrists, pinning them above his head. She slid her knees apart, sinking down slowly, slowly until finally he was buried within her. His mouth opened in a silent expression of pleasure and his eyes fluttered shut. All of his senses focused on the feeling of her riding him to her own rhythm, slow and languid, and the way she would pause whenever his unrelenting need drove him to lift his hips to spur the pace.

Blair continued this way, needing only slight reminders to keep him obedient, until she felt the tension coiling deep within her. Her speed increased, as she leaned forward to take advantage of every stroke of his head across her swollen g-spot and the friction of his body against her aching clit.

When she came, she came hard, nails digging into his arms and teeth sinking into his shoulder to keep from crying out. He swallowed his own moan against the pain and the pleasure and pulled his arms free, clutching at her back and pulling her hard against him. All of his willpower was barely enough to keep himself from flipping her onto her back and pounding into her for his own release.

The feeling her coming around him, the throbbing in unison with her ragged breathing, nearly ended him. He slid his hands to her hips and pulled, grinding against her demandingly. She complied, arching her back and matching his speed until he slowed for just the briefest moment and she knew he had reached the precipice, the point at which he could stand no more without tumbling headlong over the edge.

So she lifted herself and came down hard against him once, then twice, and he grabbed at her, the final thrust causing him to spill himself inside her. His hands reached to her head and he slammed his lips against hers to moan into her mouth, to stay as quiet as he possibly could.

Blair sucked on his lip, nipped his chin as he slowed and relaxed beneath her. His muscles melted against the mattress as he bit his lip and wiped errant beads of sweat from his forehead. Pleased, Blair settled against his prone form, not caring that they could still get caught at any moment. It was always easy for her to forget annoying realities at times like these.

Chuck breathed deeply; he could feel her heart racing against him, pulsing in her neck as he feathered kisses on her shoulder. He continued for innumerable minutes, savoring the thin sheen of sweat on her neck and smell of her satisfied body, until the sound of something heavy being dropped to the floor in the next room jerked him back to reality.

"We should go." Reluctance colored his tone.

Blair nodded and slid off of him, sticky and a little uncomfortable, but relishing the base intimacy of it. She straightened her skirt, smoothed her hair with her hands, and leaned forward to kiss him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked in a low voice.

Chuck looked up, a ghost of a smile on his face, and slid his hand into hers. "Anywhere."


End file.
